


Memories and Thoughts

by ayonoi



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, OldKing!Loki, OldKing!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayonoi/pseuds/ayonoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki still mourns 100 years after Thor is gone.But he is not alone. Special guests: Muninn and Huginn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Gen, a short sequel to “There are No Ragnaroks Here." In some myths, Muninn and Huginn were capable of speech and told Odin what they had seen through their travels. I am not sure if ravens would rub their little head affectionately against someone’s cheeks but damn it, i did it for Thor.
> 
> Now you can see Thor and his ravens thanks to the amazing Snufffie:  
> http://snufffie.tumblr.com/post/63224694147/commission-for-ayonoi

He is sitting in the garden again, the threadbare wedding quilt from their bed around his shoulders. Thor has been gone for a century and his smell is fading from the cloth slowly. Loki sighs, Thor’s absence is so large, a hole that nothing fills. He works endlessly with Modi, teaching him the reigns of ruling, meeting with delegations, making sure all treaties are in order and being held. The nights are bad, even in the smaller chambers he has moved to, Thor’s absence hurts. Sleeping with the quilt has helped but soon, even that will be gone.

He is recalled from the morbid thoughts by the sounds of two ravens: Huginn and Muninn. He smiles a little. The ravens were originally Odin’s but once Thor took the throne, the birds took to him so well and with such joy. Even Thor was surprised. They flew far and wide and brought Thor news. He used them to spy his mortals friends, something that made Loki a little jealous. Muninn would look at him and hop over, chattering about how Lady Jane was much intelligent and beautiful. But nothing like the King’s Consort, pale like the moon and sharp as a blade. Loki would shake his head and say _foolishness_ and then feed him little scraps off the dinner table. The ravens would come back from their travels and bring Thor gifts. He would shake his head and wonder if the golden torques and rings had been stolen. He would point at him and the ravens in their chambers “all of you, magpies,one and the same” They all would laugh.

The best memory Loki had of Thor and his ravens was of Thor, much older, sitting in the same bench he is now, dozing a little. It was snowing, Thor had gotten used to the cold weather, his consort being a jotun. He had created a little mound of snow and both ravens would chatter delightfully, crowing as they rolled down the little snow mound, feathers streaked with snow. They would shake themselves and do it all over again. When they were done, they jumped on Thor’s shoulders to wake him by rubbing their heads against his cheeks. He would wake up smiling and to a flutter of wings taking to the sky.

He is shaken from the memory by the weight of the birds on his shoulders. By rights, they should be Modi’s, but they remain with the Old King’s Consort. The wolves on the other hand, loyal to the House of Odin, sit at his son’s heels like they did at his father and grandfather’s feet. But Muninn and Huginn only sit next to the throne when Modi is doing court business. Most of the time, they are with him. There is a long branch of jasmine on Huginn’s beak and a yellow rose with a ribbon on it on Muninn’s. The birds have gone time traveling, how quaint. The good Captain still remembers him and has sent a gift. Loki thinks he should have stolen him when he had a chance and made him their concubine. The only Avenger that truly could have lived among the Aesir, made to live even longer by Idunn’s apples. Thor had laughed and blushed when Loki told him after a whole night of lovemaking. Thor thought it was a good idea but that he would be too jealous to share Loki with Steve. Loki’s heart beat faster and knew that he would not have allowed Steve to touch Thor the same way Loki touched him. So he never did. Now, he openly wonders if the Captain’s body would give him solace, pretend that it is Thor’s embrace, to look into his face and see someone else’s face. He shakes his head and the ravens crow at him displeased. He appeases them with pieces of bread, they take the bread suspiciously from his hands but then tell him all the realms are well and that they would like to play now.

He magics ice and snow and makes a mound, packed tight with a bit of a slope and watches them. Huginn runs up the slope and rolls down, wings flapping. Muninn is at the bottom of the little slope, jumps over his mate and goes to the top to roll down himself. Loki laughs and realizes Thor enjoyed such simple things, it makes his eyes water and miss his silly, beloved husband. The birds notice and crow _"We miss him too. Come with us and let us fly, we find him in the blue of the sky and the red of sunset, in the warm Midgard days and the open sea, in the thunderstorm of indian summer. He is the sky and the earth, no AllFather has achieved that."_

He folds the wedding quilt, lovingly placing it on the bench. When the ravens take flight, a larger shadow follows them, a sleek, black falcon soars and is embraced by the blue sky that never leaves his dreams.


End file.
